Lost in Love
by MaDa Mochi
Summary: Choi Siwon pangeran ganteng satu sekolahan bisa jatuh cinta sama murid baru, namja culun Cho Kyuhyun yang notabenenya jenius aneh.Chapter 3: Kyuhyun mengganggu Siwon agar tak menyatakan perasaanya pada Sungmin. Fanfic Wonkyu. Review or Flame Allowed
1. Met the Nerd Boy

**Lost in Love**

Chapter : 1

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : PG

Pairing : WonKyu, and others..

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior and TVXQ ©SM Entertaiment.

Warning : OOC, Typos, tetap Yaoi/BL meski ada beberapa tokoh yang gender switch.

Main Cast : Super Junior and TVXQ Member

Fanfic tema kayak gini mungkin sering dipakai jadi, flame dan review diperbolehkan^^

.

~MaDa Mochi~

Present

.

* * *

><p><strong>Met The Nerd Boy<strong>

_::Siwon POV::_

"Siwon~"

Sapa yeoja yang kebetulan lewat di depanku. Aku mengangguk dan membalas tersenyum seperti biasa.

Dia adalah yeoja ke 98 yang menyapa dengan manja pagi ini.

"Hai~ pagi Siwon"

Lagi-lagi yeoja dan aku yakin kali ini noona.

"Pagi juga Noona" balasku dengan menambahkan senyum.

Mereka selalu menyapa atau curi-curi pandang. Padahal aku saja tak begitu yakin mengenal mereka semua.

Namaku Choi Siwon, murid kelas 1 di SM High School Academy. Pandangan orang tentangku selalu dekat dengan kata, populer, keren, pintar, dan kaya. Tapi bukan berarti aku sombong, aku hanya menikmatinya.

Tak ada seorangpun di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenalku.

Sudah satu semester aku belajar di sini, belum juga ada dari Yeoja –yeoja itu yang menarik perhatianku, mereka sama saja hanya ingin uang dan aku benci itu.

_::Siwon POV End::_

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas sambil memasang tampang cool. Seluruh pasang mata di lorong koridor menyaksikan namja itu kemanapun ia pegi.

Seperti rutinitas biasanya, Siwon juga menikmati suasana di situ. Hanya sedikit melambaikan tangan sesekali membuat semua orang di sana klepek-klepek.

Keadaan dan perlakuan orang-orang di sekolahnya, mendorong Siwon agar ia selalu perfect. Masuk kelas saja Yeoja-yeoja genit itu membukakan pintu untuk Siwon. Benar-benar bak seorang raja.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan risih saat Siwon akan masuk ke kelas. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganya. Ada namja dekil memunggungi Siwon berjalan, jalan koridor terhalangi.

Namja kuno memakai kacamata berframe hitam bulat dan selalu membawa buku di dadanya.

"Heh culun minggir!" bentak Siwon.

Namja bertampang culun itu tak menggubris bentakan Siwon. Siwon sendiri jadi hilang kesabaran, ia menabrak dengan sengaja namja itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah kubilang minggir" cerca Siwon.

"Kau menabrakku? Ga lihat ada orang? Dasar ga tau diri!" ejek Si culun.

Siwon cengo dengan reaksi Namja itu.

"Kau kira kau siapa? Mau jadi ke 100 hah?" balas Siwon.

"Ke seratus?.. apaan tuh, sori ga ada waktu buat main-main" sahut Namja itu pergi.

Sesuatu terjatuh saat culun pergi.

"Hey Culun, Tunggu kau meninggalkan.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata. Si Culun sudah menghilang.

Siwon berjongkok untuk memungut benda yang terjatuh. Seperti kartu pelajar sekolah semacam itu pasti sudah di buangnya apalagi milik namja tadi.

Kalau melihat wajahnya, Siwon juga tak mengenalnya mungkin murid baru. Jadi untuk sementara ia menyimpannya. Kali aja ketmu lagi sekalian balas dendam, perlakuannya tadi.

XXX

"Siwonnie ayo masuk"

Seorang guru cantik merangkul Siwon untuk mengajaknya masuk kelas. Siwon menurut untuk masuk, ternyata wali kelas Siwon sudah dating, Jaejoong songsaengnim. Lalu yang sekarang di dekat Siwon? Entah dia juga belum kenal.

Siwon duduk di bangkunya menunggu songsaenim berbicara.

"Nah anak-anak karena ada suatu urusan, Perkenalkan ini wali kelas baru kalian, Silahkan.."

Jaejoong songsaengnim mempersilahkan Yeoja cantik itu melanjutkan.

" Salam kenal anak-anak. Nama saya Kim Heechul,saya akan menggantikan Jaejoong-sshi selama beliau bertugas mengajar ke luar selama semester. Untuk itu mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih"

Heechul menundukkan badan dengan semangat.

"Nae" sahut satu kelas menjawab.

Ini hari terakhir Jaejoong songsaengnim mengajar di kelas. Guru baru itu pamit keluar kelas dengan anggunnya. Tampaknya anak-anak kelas sangat terpesona, mereka mulai berbicara sendiri satu sama lainnya membicarakan guru baru itu.

Siwon tak tertarik, ia hanya memandang lurus ke Jaejoong songsaengnim dengan datar.

" Siwon-sshi, guru baru kita cantik ya?" ucap orang di seberangnya mengagetkan.

"Oh..Hangeng-sshi, tidak biasa saja.. kau suka?" Tanya Siwon balik.

Hangeng tidak suka tanggapan Siwon yang terkesan baru mengenalnya.

Hangeng adalah teman sekelas Siwon, anak ini memiliki imej pendiam dan anak yang suka membantu temannya. Sepertinya menyimpan perasaan dengan Siwon karena dia selalu mendekat Siwon.

"Nae Siwon, um.. kau suka tipe 'namja' seperti apa?" Hangeng mengalihkan.

Disaat tidak tepat Siwon malah tak memperhatikan pertanyaan Hangeng dan mencoba merogoh sakunya. Siwon menjawab asal dan tak memperhatikan Hangeng.

"Aku suka orang baik dan jujur" jawab Siwon.

Hangeng kaget, Siwon menganggapi serius pertanyaannya. Siwon suka sesama namja?, dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Seperti aku?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Yak kau juga.. kau orang baik" jawab Siwon santai.

Hangeng berbunga-bunga, Ia terkikik sendiri. Siwon mulai merasa naeh dengan pembicaraannya dengan Hangeng. Siwon mencoba berpikir sejenak.

.

"Mwo? Tidak aku hanya suka yeoja" bantah Siwon.

"Ehem"

Jaejoong berdeham, semua orang langsung diam memperhatikan.

"Kita mulai saja pelajaran semester 2 hari ini, karena mulai besok Kim Heechul baru mengajar kalian jangan tunjukkan tidak kepatuhan seperti sekarang"

XXX

Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa serius mengikuti pelajaran yang Jaejoong songsaengnim. Benda yang tadi nyangkut di saku akhirnya bisa di keluarkan, kartu pelajar si culun.

Siapa namanya.. err Cho Kyuhyun, Male..

"Akan kucari nanti saat istirahat, tunggu pembalasanku bocah tengil" gumam Siwon.

"Ehem" Jaejoong kali ini berdeham di dekat telinga Siwon.

Siwon menoleh dan nyengir. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sedang apa kamu Choi Siwon, BERDIRI DI KORIDOR!" perintah Jaejoong.

Siwon dengan langkah gontai menuruti gurunya keluar kelas.

"Sebagai hukuman tidak memperhatikan gurumu, lompat kodok 100 kali !" marah Jaejoong meninggalkan Siwon di luar kelas.

Siwon meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan lompat seperti kodok.

Satu..,

Dua,

Tiga..

"Ck ck ck Siwon-sshi kau dihukum dihari pertama begini?" ejek seorang yeoja berwajah imut.

Siwon berhenti lompat kodoknya.

"Sungmin Noona?" sahut Siwon malu.

"Tak kusangka kau yang begitu pintar dan popular ternyata murid nakal" balas Sungmin acuh.

"Noona tunggu.. bukan seperti yang kau lihat"

.

Sungmin adalah kakak kelas Siwon. Siwon menyukainya tapi Sungmin selalu mengejek dan menganggapnya adik kelas yang ga baik.

XXX

Setelah menyelesaikan lompat kodok, sebelum bertemu teman sekelas. Siwon buru-buru kabur ke kantin waktu istirahat dan mulai mencari bocah culun bernama Kyuhyun ke semua kelas di sekolahnya.

Kemanapun Siwon tak menemukannya, ia berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Berakhir di kelas, Siwon mendengus kesal.

Aish!

"Siwon-ah? Habis di tolak cewek?" Donghae menepuk punggung Siwon.

"Aniyo.. Aku ganteng gini mana ada Yeoja yang menolak" balas Siwon narsis.

"Wahaha buktinya kau ditolak terus oleh Sungmin noona" sahut Eunhyuk ikutan.

"Itu urusan lain, bocah culun yang pagi tadi mengejekku, kucari kemanapun tak ada.. menyebalkan" jelas Siwon.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Siwon. Mereka itu selalu berdua dan bersemangat untuk menggoda Siwon. Donghae orangnya romantis dan baik menurut para yeoja, sedangkan Eunhyuk adalah si yadongers (?) dan cengeng.

Tidak tahu kenapa mereka begitu cocok dan bersahabat baik.

"Wonnie..Kim Heechul guru baru tadi sepertinya lebih cantik dan lembut ya? Tak seperti Jaejoong songsaengnim, kalah cantik deh"

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan membicarakannya" sahut Siwon malas.

XXX

Jam pelajaran berikutnya..

Siwon sudah boleh masuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran lagi.

Ia duduk tenang di bangkunya menunggu guru yang dari tadi belum datang. Kelas sangat ramai sekali.

Hanya Siwon yang terus kepikiran tntang namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Bolak- balik Siwon melihat kartu pelajar. Melhat Siwon sibuk sndiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali merecoki Siwon agar mau gabung dengan teman yang lain, ngobrol.

"Siwon mana bisa kami melihatmu kebingungan begitu, ayo kita bahas cara menakhlukan Sungmin noona" bujuk Donghae.

"Atau main kartu bareng anak lain" tambah Eunhyuk.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang bagian alasnya keras, suaranya sangat jelas didengar. Seperti biasa begitu mendengar bunyi orang mendekat ke kelas semuanya kembali ke posisi tempat duduk pura-pura belajar.

Ketua kelas Kim Jongwoon atau sering di panggil Yesung, mencoba menajamkan telinganya. Untuk mengenali suara langkah itu. Tidak hanya bunyi langkah satu orang katanya.

Pintu kelas di buka, menampakkan beberapa orang. Jaejoong songsaengnim dan seorang anak laki-laki asing.

"Perhatian anak-anak, kalian mendapat teman baru pindahan dari luar negeri"

Anak itu melihat sekeliling kelas dan membuka mulut untuk memeperkenalkan dirinya.

"Teman-teman perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan menjadi bagian kelas ini mulai sekarang. Mohon bantuannya.." katanya malu-malu.

Siwon sama sekali tak tertarik, dari tadi ia hanya menunduk ke bawah meja dan memperhatikan kartu pelajar Kyuhyun terus.

"Baik, Kyuhyun-sshi kau bisa duduk di tempat kosong sebelah Siwon disana" tunjuk Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun lengsung menuju bangku sebelah Siwon. Tanpa basa- basi ia meletakkan tas dan duduk.

"Siwon-sshi, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Sedang apa ?" tegur Kyuhyun heran dengan Siwon yang terus melihat ke bawah.

Siwon melirik si penegur. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tentu si Kyuhyun juga ikut kaget.

"KAU!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Oh.. kalian berdua saling mengenal rupannya" sahut Jaejoong.

"Maaf bu guru, saya mau pindah tempat duduk saja" ijin Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya juga, Jaejoong-sshi jangan biarkan kami duduk berdua" tambah Siwon.

"Tapi tak ada tempat duduk kosong yang lain, kenapa menolak kawan baru. Ayo cobalah akrab"

Donghae menyikut Eunhyuk sambil tertawa kecil, menertawakan Siwon.

Siwon sungguh sial hari ini, diejek bocah culun, di hukum songsaengnim, lompat kodok dan di tertawakan Sungmin noona, sekarang satu kelas dengan si culun, duduk sebangku pula.

Nasib.

**TBC**

**Fanfic berchapter kedua author, Silahkan memberi kritik2 saran2 ya^^**

**Sekarang ga terlalu buru-buru seperti Still Wookie hehe..**

**Review :3**


	2. She is the Nerdy Sister

**Lost in Love**

Chapter : 2

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : PG

Pairing : WonKyu, and others..

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior and TVXQ ©SM Entertaiment.

Warning : OOC, Typos, tetap Yaoi/Boys Love meski ada beberapa tokoh yang gender switch.

Main Cast : Super Junior and TVXQ Member

Summary : Apa hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya?

Fanfic gender switch pertama author, maaf kalau banyak salah casting..

Untuk itu flame dan review sangat diharapkan :D

.

MaDa Mochi

Present

.

**She is the Nerdy Sister**

_**::Siwon POV::**_

"Oh, Sungmin-_noona_ salah apa aku padamu?"

Seakan seperti kutukan, aku begitu dekat dengan namja culun macam Cho Kyuhyun dan mendapat ejekan darimu tadi pagi. Aku tidak bisa terima hal itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun jangan macam-macam denganku, awas saja virus culunmu itu menular padaku"

_**::Siwon POV End::**_

"Heh-?" Kyuhyun nyengir.

Ia merasa ada hawa benci milik Siwon mengahantui disebelahnya, sebuah penolakan besar menghantam dirinya sekarang. Apa pilihannya salah masuk sekolah ini?.

Akankah berbuah penyesalan setelah kenyataannya, Kyuhyun sekelas dengan orang aneh yang sok tampan Choi Siwon.

.

.

Jaejoong _songsaengnim_ mengucapkan perpisahan di jam terakhir, anak-anak dihimbau untuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut Kim Heechul besok.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, berakhirnya hari pertama sekolah yang tidak sesuai harapan. Biasanya hari pertama adalah hari paling berkesan dan tak terlupakan, tapi ia malah mendapat kesan buruk karena Choi Siwon.

Segera Kyuhyun keluar kelas untuk mencari sesuatu miliknya. Kartu pelajar sekolah lama, pasti terjatuh saat bertabrakan. Ia terlambat masuk kelas karena menyempatkan mencari kartu pelajarnya itu.

"Masih tidak ketemu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" sahut seorang _Yeoja_.

"_Nae, Noona_ padahal sudah kucari kemanapun" keluh Kyuhyun.

Kartu pelajar lama masih penting bagi Kyuhyun, karena yang baru belum keluar. Yang lama bisa digunakan untuk sementara waktu.

Siwon tak merasa janggal, melihat Kyuhyun terburu-buru keluar kelas. Siwon tahu apa yang dicari Kyuhyun.

"Mencari kartu pelajar? Rasakan bocah kau tak akan menemukannya, karena benda itu ada padaku" gumam Siwon licik.

XXX

"Siwonnie pulang bareng yuk" ajak seorang _Yeoja_ teman sekelas.

"Denganku saja~" timpal _yeoja_ lain menarik lengan Siwon.

Pulang sekolah Siwon diperebutkan lagi oleh para _yeoja_. Kelasnya selalu langganan ramai saat jam begini.

Ya tuhan tolong aku. Siapapun boleh pulang denganku asalkan tidak _yeoja-yeoja_ ini, batin Siwon.

"Permisi, permisi-" ucap salah seorang dari kerumunan.

"Tidak bisa! Siwon pulang bersamaku dan Eunhyuk hari ini, kalian lain kali saja ya" kata Donghae yang berusaha keras nyempil di antara _yeoja_.

Siwon lega sekali, terima kasih tuhan kau telah menjawab doaku, pikirnya. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di atas dada menatap langit.

"Teman-teman maaf, aku harus pulang bersama mereka" Siwon angkat bicara membubarkan kerumunan.

Siwon membungkukkan badan,salam dan menyeret Donghae kabur. _Yeoja – yeoja_ itu hanya melongo dengan tingkah Siwon.

.

Eunhyuk yang menunggu di depan gerbang tampak melebarkan senyum, memperlihatkan gusi merah muda miliknya. Siwon menyambut dengan merangkul pundak ke dua temannya riang.

"Kalian penyelamat hidupku, aku tak tahu keadaanku nanti kalau terus-terusan diperebutkan kayak sembako gratis tadi" puji Siwon berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya tidak semua benar hehe" sahut Eunhyuk cengengesan.

"Mari kita pulang!"

Siwon merasa penasaran,setelah tahu Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak menuju parkir mobil masing-masing malah membuntutinya.

"Lho, kemana mobil kalian?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum evil. " Sekali – sekali, boleh nebeng kan?"

"Aku sudah menduga pasti ada maunya" tebak Siwon.

"Yeeii" Haehyuk menyoraki Siwon.

Mereka semua naik mobil, Haehyuk duduk di belakang dan Siwon di depan sebagai supir. Siwon tahu akan begini juga jadinya. Doghae dan Eunhyuk malah asyik-asyikan mesra di belakangnya.

"Yak Donghae-ah duduklah di depan" pinta Siwon.

Akhirnya mesin mobilpun dinyalakan, lalu berjalan menyusuri sekolah keluar. Di dalam mobil mereka masih disapa banyak _yeoja_, Siwon memang populer sekali.

Bukan hanya Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak kalah soal kepopuleran hanya mereka sudah terkenal saling suka, maksudnya hubungan suka antara _namja_ dan_ namja_. Tapi Siwon tak menolak berteman dengan mereka, teman-teman yang lain juga. Hubungan seperti itu memang sudah sering terjadi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga diperebutkan para _yeoja_. Kalau mereka bertiga berkumpul pasti akan ada ledakan para _yeoja _di sana.

"Susah juga ya, jadi namja tampan seperti kita" Siwon mulai menyombongkan diri.

"Benar juga, tapi tunggu dulu!" Eunhyuk menunjuk sesuatu di jalan.

"Apa?" sahut Donghae.

"Bukankah itu Sungmin-_noona_, dengan siapa dia?" Siwon penasaran.

Siwon memelankan laju mobilnya untuk melihat yeoja yang disukainya, sedang berjalan dengan siapa. _Yeoja_ bernama Sungmin itu sangat riang menggandeng tangan namja di sebelahnya. Siwon mulai panas melihat itu, di lajukan sedikit cepat mobilnya untuk menyelip dua orang di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Cho Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin _noona_?"

Sungmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sangat mesra di mata Siwon. Donghae dan Eunhyuk diam tak berkomentar melihat kejadian itu.

Hati Siwon seakan patah, bagaimana bisa ia kalah merebut Sungmin dari namja culun seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon mempercepat laju mobilnya ugal tanpa peduli menabrak sesuatu di jalan. Menjauhi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

XXX

Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae tidak langsung pulang. Mereka bertiga berhenti di game center untuk menenangkan diri. Amarah Siwon meluap-luap, semua ia lampiaskan dengan bermain.

"Siwon-_ah_ minumlah ini" Donghae menyodorkan bubble tea.

Setelah meneguk sedikit teh, perasaan Siwon sedikit tenang.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum, mereka mengerti sahabatnya sekarang sedang butuh perhatian karena patah hati.

"Siwon-_ah_ kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Nae, Gomawo_" balas Siwon.

"Coba kau tanyakan Cho Kyuhyun, apakah ia benar berpacaran dengan Sungmin _noona_?"

Hari ini mereka bertiga tidak berniat pulang, menghabiskan malam di game center ini untuk menemani Siwon.

.

Setelah menemukan kepercayaan diri Siwon lagi, baru mereka pulang.

XXX

Esok harinya di sekolah..

Kim Heechul berdiri di depan kelas dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kemarin kalian telah mendengar perkenalan saya, saya akan mengajar matematika untuk kelas ini mohon bantuannya.." Kim Heechul membungkukkan badan ke arah murid di kelas barunya.

"_Nae_, Kim Heechul-sshi"

"Bu guru kau cantik sekali, pantas semuanya kelihatan nurut" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Huu~" sahut yang lain.

"Sudah-sudah"

Wali kelas baru bernama Kim Heechul itu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah saya akan mengabsen satu-persatu nama kalian"

.

.

Penampilan luar memang terlihat cantik tapi entah akan seperti apa nanti, Heechul sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ibu tidak akan menilai kalian dari penampilan saja, untuk menguji kemampuan kalian selama semester saya akan mengadakan test baru berikutnya akan saya lanjutkan pelajaran untuk semester kedua"

"_Nae_-" jawab murid di kelas itu lemas.

Semua terlihat tak bersemangat, kecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Matematika adalah pelajaran faforit mereka. Kim Heechul songsaengnim membagikan lembar test.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk menyenggol bahu Siwon, minta di beri contekan. Siwon menoleh kea rah Haehyuk sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek. Donghae menyentil punggung Siwon dengan pensil, kesal. Terjadi keributan kecil di bangku mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kerjakan tanpa berdiskusi!" perintah Heechul.

"Ternyata galaknya sama kayak Jaejoong_ songsaengnim_" bisik Hangeng.

"Saya dengar itu!" sahut Heechul mendelik ke arah Hangeng.

"Kerjakan sekarang, setelah selesai kumpulkan langsung di meja saya"

Semuanya diam tak bersuara setelah itu. Siwon tampak senang mengerjakan soal-soal di test tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Kyuhyun juga tak memperdulikan Haehyuk atau Siwon.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun selesai bersamaan, dan maju berdua menuju meja Kim Heechul. Keduanya kaget saat saling bertatapan lalu membuang muka. Heechul tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Saya sudah mendengar kalian berdua terkenal pintar dalam mata pelajaran ini" kata Kim Heechul.

"Mulai sekarang kalian berdua akan saya pantau terus"

Siwon nyengir melirik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menganggapi pekataan Kim Heechul. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan baik bagi Siwon sayang kenapa ia berurusan lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kalian harus giat berlatih berdua, saya akan membimbing kalian untuk ikut olimpiade seperti yang di bicarakan para guru" tambah Heechul.

"Apa berdua?"

Test di kelaspun selesai.

XXX

Sekali lagi Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun berdua dengan Sungmin sedang bercanda. Tidak terlihat canggung antara keduannya, tidak seperti hubungan _sunbae_ dan _hobae_. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk Siwon bertanya kepastian bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran.

"Wonnie-_sshi_ sedang apa di sini?" seorang Hangeng tiba-tiba muncul didepan Siwon dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Mwo?" Siwon terkejut.

"Kau lagi-" Siwon berusaha mengintip pasangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dibalik Hangeng.

"Apa sih?" Hangeng ikut melihat sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya.

"Tuh kan, aku kehilangan mereka gara-gara kau bodoh" protes Siwon.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai" Hangeng mengajak Siwon menuju kelas.

Pasrahlah, Siwon akhirnya berniat menanyakannya di kelas nanti. Siwon sebal sekali.

"Em.. Hangeng-_sshi_ apa kau tahu hubungan Cho Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin-noona?" Tanya Siwon pada Hangeng.

"Entahlah aku melihat mereka begitu dekat itu saja, kau cemburu?"

Jelasnya iya, jadi Siwon tak berniat membalas pertanyaan Hangeng. Semua orang di sekolah tahu Siwon sedang menyukai yeoja imut kelas dua bernama Sungmin. Aneh jika teman sekelasnya saja tak tahu.

.

.

Jam pelajaran berikutnya dimulai, sebelum itu ia terus melihat gerak –gerik Kyuhyun yang menegakkan kacamatanya berulang kali. Kyuhyun merasa risih dipandangi seseorang, lalu ia balas menatap Siwon.

"_Waeyo_?" Kyuhyun bertanya tentang perlakuan Siwon.

Siwon kaget, ia tak sadar sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tadi. Siwon membuang muka, "Tak apa." Balasnya. Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut, dan mulai membuka halaman-halaman buku di mejanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Bolehkah?" Tanya Siwon memberanikan diri.

"_Nae_, Apa?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin-_noona_?"

Kyuhyun menatap datar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku adik kandungnya memang kenapa?" balas Kyuhyun santai.

"What, Sungmin-_noona_ kakak kandungmu?, terus selama ini aku.." Siwon tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih yang sudah Read n Review ya :D **

**Jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**Balas – balasnya :**

**ChiKyu **: Hem.. makasih reviewnya^^ tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur jadi noona, maaf sudah aku pertimbangkan ga bisa di ubah tuh karakter. XO

**youngsu0307** : iya bener kan umin cocok jadi noona, *di sumpel ddangkobro*gomawo reviewnya..

**camoparra**** : **Nae, ini lanjutannya ^^

**Who **: Ya, aku bikin ga culun entar, tapi masih belum disini tunggu aja.

**IcaChulie247** : Kyu ga masuk di jam pertama karena nyari kartu pelajarnya yang jatuh :D

**Maknaelovers**** : **fanfic berchapter yang kedua, bukan 2 chapter maaf ya..

**LittleLiappe**: Ini ff WonKyu^^ Nae, udah kejawab di chapie 2.

**Lady hee hee**: Hehe benar, masih keren kok.

**Koru-Chan 150593**: aku akan coba perbaiki alurnya kalau kurang rapi^^ makasih reviewnya..

**MayumiAkira **: apa ini nama baru Akira mayumi?

**CarrotPaprika**: wah jadi bikin banyak pairing yang ga sering di pake nih, nae Gomawo reviewnya.

**HyukAimimi fishy**** : **ini lanjutannya.. Reviewnya dua kali?. Ga apa pokoknya sudah review.. makasih^^

**Yoichidea syhufellrs** : Kyuhyun jadi tokoh anak berkaca mata, seru? ^^

Ga ada yang kelupaan? Nah tunggu chapter 3nya..

**Review :3**


	3. Good Brother

**Lost in Love**

**Chapter** : 3

**Genre** : Romance, Drama

**Rating** : PG

**Pairing** : WonKyu, and others..

**Disclaimer** : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior ©SM Entertaiment.

**Warning** : OOC, Typos, tetap Yaoi/Boys Love meski ada beberapa tokoh yang gender switch.

**Main Cast** : Super Junior Member

**Summary** : Inilah kesempatan Siwon mendekati Sungmin, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun?

Fanfic gender switch pertama author, maaf kalau banyak salah casting..

Untuk itu flame dan review sangat diharapkan :D

Sebelumnya maaf telat update ya^^

.

MaDa Mochi

Present

.

_Jadi selama ini aku hanya cemburu sia-sia?_

_Yeah.. saatnya aku kembali mendekati Sungmin-noona._

**Good Brother**

Siwon tak bisa menenangkan pikirannya, Ia terus mengguling- gulingkan badan di tempat tidur king sizenya. Saat ini ia berusaha membayangkan wajah Sungmin dalam pikirannya tapi yang terbayang hanya wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ha, Sial apa-apaan kau Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon mengacak rambut menyerah.

"Bukankah ini bagus, Aku bisa mendapatkan Sungmin-_noona_" gumam Siwon.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju meja belajarnya. Seharian Siwon sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sampai latihan soal yang setiap hari harus diselesaikannya malah terbengkalai. Bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika ia tidak belajar untuk pelajaran besok.

Ia harus bertindak perfect seperti imejnya di sekolah.

XXX

Rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin di balik pintu kamar.

"_Nae, Noona_ masuk saja"

Sungmin langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menyenderkan kepala ke pundak kurus Kyuhyun manja.

"Kyu antar Minnie-_noona_ beli sesuatu di luar yuk" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan kaca mata menatap Sungmin, lalu membuka halaman buku di hadapannya.

"Tidak lihat Kyu sedang belajar, Kyu kan baru di sini.. Gimana kalau nanti nyasar?" tolak Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun sudah ga sayang _noona_ ya?" Sungmin memasang wajah cemberut.

"Minnie-_noona_ nanti kalau di culik orang , kamu mau?" tambah Sungmin.

"_Mwo_, i-iya deh Kyu antar" Kyuhyun paling tidak bisa menolak jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin. Keselamatan noonanya adalah yang utama menurutnya dan inilah kelemahan Kyu.

.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan mobilnya dan memanggil Sungmin untuk segera naik. Sungmin terburu-buru menyusul Kyuhyun, bukankah Kyuhyun menolak mengantarnya tadi. Kenapa sekarang yang semangat malah Kyuhyun.

"Tunjukan jalannya _noona_" sahut Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kyuhyun melaju cepat dan berhenti di sebuah mall. Sungmin bermaksud mengajak Kyuhyun, tentu saja langsung ditolak.

"_Noona_ aku tunggu saja di toko buku dekat sini, kalau sudah selesai susul aku di sana atau telpon"

Sungmin mengangguk tersenyum, ia sangat mengerti adik laki-lakinya ini memang tidak bisa jauh dengan buku, jadi Sungmin mengiyakan keinginan Kyuhyun.

XXX

Kyuhyun berdiri di rak buku bagian komik, meski sering membaca buku pelajaran dia bukan tipe pembenci bacaan hiburan komik atau novel. Toko buku bagian komik ramai sekali pengunjung.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun" sapa seseorang.

"Kau.. Lee Hyukjae teman sekelas ya" balas Kyuhyun.

" Jangan panggil begitu, rasanya kurang akrab. Panggil aku Eunhyuk seperti teman yang lain" kata Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Kyuhyun balik balas tersenyum, "Eunhyuk_-sshi_ sedang apa disini?"

"Lagi cari komik baru, oiya Kyuhyun_-sshi _Sungmin-noona itu kakakmu ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memilah-milah buku tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Iya, kakak kandung beda ibu tapi ibuku sudah bercerai" balas Kyuhyun sedikit lemah.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud.., Alasanmu datang ke Korea?" Eunhyuk sedikit berhati-hati.

"Karena ayahku lebih berhak untuk mengasuhku, Memang ada apa dengan _noona_?" sahut Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa, kamu belum dengar kalau kakakmu sedang di incar oleh Siwon?"

"Choi Siwon?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti. Kyuhyun malah mendelik pada Eunhyuk.

"Tidak boleh, _noona_ tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"_Namja_ macam itu.."

Eunhyuk malah menahan tawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku kira mereka cocok, bantulah _noona_mu agar menerima Siwon" Eunhyuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-_sshi_ kau kan sahabat Choi Siwon, anak macam dia tidak cocok untuk Minnie-_noona_" tolak Kyuhyun.

.

Saat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun asyik cekcok tentang Sungmin dan Siwon. Donghae _namjachigu_ Eunhyuk datang.

"Eunhyukie udah dapat komiknya?" tanya Donghae.

"Eh, belum. Ini gara-gara Kyuhyun" Eunhyuk menodongkan jari ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa malah berduaan dengan Eunhyukie? Lepaskan dia" Sahut Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun memegang pundak Eunhyuk erat.

"Tenang Kyuhyun_-sshi_, sepertinya kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Tapi kau harus merestui hubungan Sungmin-_noona_ dan Siwon" kata Eunhyuk menggandeng tangan Donghae pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melongo, Sungmin-_noona_nya tidak boleh sampai jatuh ke tangan Choi Siwon musuhnya. Setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak terlihat, ia melanjutkan berburu komik saja sudah nggak nafsu, karena terbayang-bayang kata Eunhyuk tadi.

Kyuhyun baru akan menelepon Sungmin, _Noona_nya itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menenteng tas belanjaan.

"_Noona_?"

"Kyu kau tadi berbicara dengan teman-temanmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Nae_, teman sekelas. Sini aku bawakan tas belanjaannya" Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa tas dengan gentle.

"Kalian akrab ya? Aku dulu khawatir kau tak punya teman di sini" Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Setelah memasukkan barang di bagasi, Kyuhyun ingin memastikan sesuatu yang penting.

"_Noona_, kau suka dengan Choi Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, "_Ani_, dia teman sekelasmu ya? Menurutmu Kyu, Siwon tampan tidak untuk _noona_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan karena gemas.

"Sudah, mungkin sepertinya noona harus mengalah. _Noona_ tahu Kyu suka dengan Siwon ya kan?" goda Sungmin.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi kesal.

XXX

Besok Di sekolah..

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun dan Siwon walau satu bangku tetap saja diam-diaman. Kyuhyun mulai waspada jika Siwon mendekati Sungmin. Anak berkaca mata itu sering kali melirik wajah Siwon yang sedang memperhatikan papan tulis.

Rasanya ada yang aneh, entah kenapa Siwon begitu tampan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku sudah gila?" teriaknya dalam hati.

Lebih baik memperhatikan pelajaran daripada berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Siwon tidak terpengaruh, meski ia tahu Kyuhyun terus-terusan melihatnya tadi. Tapi Siwon sedang memikirkan Sungmin, ia berpikir Kyuhyun iri dengan muka gantengnya jadi dibiarkan saja.

"Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun kalian berdua akan ibu beri tambahan pelajaran matematika setiap pulang sekolah" Ucap Heechul _songsaengnim_ mengagetkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling melempar wajah kesal.

Waktu pelajaran selesai dengan cepat dan sekarang istirahat. Siwon cepat –cepat meninggalkan kelas menuju Sungmin sambil diikuti Haehyuk couple. Kyuhyun segera menyusul juga.

Kyuhyun membuntuti Siwon ce-es dari belakang. Siwon ternyata tidak langsung menuju kelas Sungmin seperti yang dia pikirkan. Jadi ia cepat mendahului Siwon ke kelas Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_noona_ ada di kelas?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang namja yang ia yakin teman sekelas _noona_nya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan jika langsung masuk ke kelas kakak kelasnya tanpa permisi.

"Tidak.., ia sudah pergi dari tadi" jawab namja itu.

.

Kelas Sungmin sudah keluar sebelum kelas Kyuhyun. Jadi paling tidak ia harus mencari ke kantin tempat utama murid-murid kalau sedang istirahat. Setelah melewati kantin, Kyuhyun jadi merasa lapar dan membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Eh.. kau, apa masih mencari Sungmin?" ucap seorang namja yang bertemu Kyuhyun tadi di kelas Sungmin.

" Iya, apa _hyung_ lihat?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aku Yesung teman sekelas Sungmin, dia pergi bersama Ryeowook ke taman belakang sekolah. maaf tadi aku lupa" balas Yesung.

"_Gwenchana hyung, Gomawo_" Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan namja bernama Yesung, cepat.

Di halaman belakang sekolah, Sungminpun ia temukan. Sungmin duduk dengan seorang teman yeojanya di bangku taman. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyapa kakaknya, ada Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin lembut seperti akan mengajak pergi.

Sungmin sepertinya menurut saja mengikuti Siwon. Kyuhyun menghampiri teman _noona_nya.

"Wookie-_noona_ kau tahu, kemana perginya Minnie_-noona_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau adiknya Minnie?, aku tak tahu ikuti saja kesana dia tidak lama dari sini" tunjuk Ryeowook ke arah jalan lurus.

Kyuhyun kembali menyusul Siwon dan Sungmin, sedikit mengendap-endap. Hingga Siwon dan Sungmin tak menyadari sedang diikuti.

Siwon mulai menggombal untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun diam-diam ikutan menguping.

Gombalan ga mutu, pikir Kyuhyun. Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri dengan pujian yang di lontarkan Siwon untuknya. Ternyata bukan Kyuhyun saja yang diam-diam menguping, ia juga melihat Haehyuk couple dan beberapa anak lain.

Siwon memegang tangan Sungmin dan akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, _noona_nya dalam keadaan bahaya. Otak jeniusnya sekarang berpikir keras, bagaimana cara menghentikan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk _noona_nya itu dari belakang.

"_Noona_, aku cari kemana-mana ternyata kau di sini. Aku kangen~" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin manja.

Siwon bego sendiri melihat Kyuhyun mengganggunya. Seakan tidak melihat Siwon, Kyuhyun tetap acuh bermanja-manja dengan _noona_nya, Sungmin.

Gagal total rencana Siwon.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau disini?" protes Siwon.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah mengejek, "emang gue pikirin"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut membalas protes Siwon, maaf Siwon pikirnya dalam hati. Siwon diam melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, _noona_nya hari ini selamat.

Sungmin dan Siwon jadi merasa canggung, karena di antara mereka ada Kyuhyun. Hampir tak ada kesempatan untuk Siwon menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

Awas saja Cho Kyuhyun sialan!

**TBC**

Masih berlanjut.. Maaf Mada baru bisa update sekarang.

Terima kasih para Readers dan Review chapter 3..

Review lagi ya^^

**Balas2 review**: **LittleLiappe****: **iya, ini lanjutannya^^**, RizmaHuka-huka : **makasih dah review.. kata Siwon " Sial banget" hehe**, ****Akira Mayumi****: **Sorry ga bisa update cepat, maksih revienya ya^^**, ****Lady hee hee****: **Nae, ini lanjutannya**, diitactorlove: **Wah gomawo, ayo dukung wonkyu juga^^**, Yoichidea syhufellrs : **Author juga bingung kenapa malah SiMin**, youngsu0307: **Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ga beda marga kok, author lupa soal itu**, ****Princess Kyu**** : **Maaf author malah lelet bikin chapter 3nya,terimaa kasiih**, **** : **jadinya nanggung?, maaf telat update ya^^**, No name (?) : **Chapter 3:D,jangan lupa tuliskan namamu aku jadi ga tahu siapa lho..

-Khamsahamnida-

Review :3


End file.
